


Steamin'

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hphet, Drunkenness, F/M, Ficlet, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Rosmerta's got her hands full with Hogwarts' newest professor.
Relationships: Madam Rosmerta/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Steamin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> **Prompt:** 43: _Rescuing him._
> 
> Written for hphet's Mini Fest. Found a lovely compilation of terms related to drinking [here](https://eltsuwinchester.wordpress.com/2014/03/11/101-expressions-meaning-drunk-or-to-do-with-drinking/)

"What can I get ya?" Rosmerta said, approaching Hogwarts' newest professor... who was barely older than his pupils.

She'd heard Snape had got tossed out of the Hog's Head a while back but hadn't seen him in the Three Broomsticks since term started. Other professors did come in from time to time, especially on Hogsmeade weekends. Herding students through the streets of town was enough to drive them to drink, it seemed.

Snape scowled up at her from his seat at the corner table. "Firewhisky neat, Rosmerta."

"Should I bring the bottle?" she asked, eyebrow raised, challenging him a bit. 

She'd known Severus Snape since his first trip to Hogsmeade seven or eight years ago now, if she recalled correctly. He'd been a strange child, a troubled and troublesome teen. 

She wasn't sure how much had changed.

She noted the dark circles under his eyes. Hopefully once all the business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was forgot, he'd be able to settle in at the castle. 

"Maybe two."

"One's plenty," she replied coolly and went behind the bar to see what she had in quantity. Not the good stuff. If he planned to drink that much, it would be wasted on him. As thin as he was, she'd be surprised if he could handle a single bottle....

"Up ye get," she said softly, several hours later after the last patron other than him had paid their tab and left. She gripped him under the arm to help him stand.

He'd done his best, she could tell, but at least a couple more shots remained at the bottom of the bottle.

"Not finished," he mumbled, stumbling as he rose and, she tightened her grip on him, his thin body radiating heat where it pressed against her.

"You're steamin' is what you are." She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and heaved him toward the stairs. Thank goodness the first room was empty as she didn't think she'd be able to make it further. He was heavier than he looked, though his inebriated state certainly wasn't helping any as they slowly climbed the stairs. 

Rosmerta managed to get the door open but they stumbled over the threshold, tripping on the edge of the threadbare carpet and falling onto the bed, with Snape on top of her.

Being barely more than twenty, his hormones overrode the rest of his senses and he immediately rocked his hips forward, the heat, hardness and size of his erection evident. 

"Don't think you're in the right state for what you have in mind," she said regretfully as she rolled them over and clambered off him, only to discover that he had passed out cold. 

"More's the pity. What lies beneath those robes feels quite promising," she said to herself as she pulled off his boots and straightened him out on top of the blankets. "Perhaps another time. I haven't had a proper tumble in ages." 

She walked to the door, took one last look at Snape—mouth open and starting to snore—then put out the light. She'd made a habit of rescuing professors as well as the occasional seventh year who'd a few too many. 

Somehow she didn't think this would be the last time she rescued young Severus Snape.


End file.
